Banished
by camelot4eva
Summary: After spending ten days away from Camelot. Arthur returns to find out that Merlin has been banished. What's happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just a little story I thought of. It was either going to be a long one shot. Or a story with chapters. I decided a story with chapters. How many chapters it will have though. I don't know. Let's just see how it goes.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur wandered into his chambers, slouched over to his bed and just dropped down on it and fell asleep right away.

Arthur had been away for ten days to another kingdom to do business with another King on his fathers behalf. Wanting to get home he didn't stop to sleep last night, he just kept on riding with his men. He would let his father know that he was back in the morning. All he wanted to do was sleep. He passed a maid on the way here and told her to inform Merlin that he was back and to tell him to wake him just after dawn with breakfast. Before the maid could reply, Arthur walked away. He had told Merlin to stay behind as he was to unwell to travel a distance that far.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up, still in his clothes and boots, flat on his stomach. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was up. "Merlin." Arthur growled as he stood up. "Idiot." he went behind his screen and changed his clothes. He will tell his father of the news he has brought back with him, then go and find his idiot of a manservant.

When Arthur entered the throne room, Uther looked up surprised. "Arthur? When did you get back?"

"Last night."

"Then why wasn't your arrival announced?"

"I didn't get back until late last night father. I just went straight to bed. I didn't sleep the night before because I wanted to get back."

Uther nodded. "What news do you bring?"

"Good father. He has agreed to the peace treaty. He will be here in two weeks."

Uther smiled. "Excellent. I knew you could do it Arthur."

"I'm glad you had faith in me to do so father. Now if you'll excuse me. I must go and find Merlin." Arthur said as he turned to leave.

"You won't find him Arthur."

Arthur turned back to face his father. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because one week ago I banished him from this kingdom telling him never to step foot in Camelot again or he will be killed on sight."

"What?"

"Yes Arthur. You will have to find yourself a new servant."

"Why has he been banished?"

"Your servant is a sorcerer."

Arthur hung his head and sighed.

Uther stood up and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "You knew of this."

"I did."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"After all Merlin has done for not only me and you but for the entire kingdom, I was not about to hand him over. I don't see Merlin as a sorcerer who is dangerous. I see him as a friend who is an idiot."

"He is dangerous Arthur. I am well aware of everything that he has done for us and this kingdom. It was the only reason why I banished him instead of killing him. If it ever got out that the kingdom had been saved due to magic, then the people of Camelot will think it is alright to turn to magic if need be. That is something I cannot and will not allow."

"If you despise magic so much and want nothing to do with it, then why have I just spent ten days in a kingdom trying to get its King to agree to a peace treaty? He and his kingdom welcome sorcerers and sorceresses."

"I do it because he has an army as big as Camelot, that is all."

Arthur turned on is heel and started to walk out of the throne room. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"To find Merlin."

"No Arthur. I forbid it. You will not leave Camelot."

"Yes I will. I will leave and bring Merlin back. The only people who know are you, me, Gaius and Merlin himself. Who else is to know father?"

"You bring him back then he will be killed on sight. All the guards know this."

"I expect they do father. But to get to Merlin they will have to get past me first."

Uther lost his temper. "You will not leave Camelot I will use force if I have to."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Uther. "You just try it." and with that, Arthur left the throne room.

* * *

_Well? What do you think?_

_Chapter two will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter one. Nine. WOW. Thank you. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**  
Arthur knocked before walking into Morgana's chambers. "Arthur. When did you get back?"

"Last night. I'm going again. I just came to see if I could borrow Guinevere."

"Of course. Why?"

"I need her to pack me plenty of food and water and ready my horse whilst I get ready."

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm off to find Merlin and bring him back."

Morgana smiled. "I knew that you would do something once you got back. I watched him leave. If it's any help to you, he set off west."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you." Just then Gwen entered the room. "Gwen. Arthur needs your help. Go and help him with what he needs."

"Alright." Gwen set the sheets down that she was carrying before following Arthur out of Morgana's chambers.

* * *

Whilst Gwen was preparing food and water for Arthur and readying his horse. Arthur was in his chambers getting ready. He stood in front of his table whilst a servant fastened all of his armour on him. When he finished, Arthur looked at the servant. "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course. Anything Sire."

"When you leave, if you see some guards heading towards my chambers, cough, loud enough for me to hear. To give me time to hide, ask the guards if they have seen me. Explain that you know I need a new manservant and with you being my old one, you thought that I'd want you back. Tell them that you've just looked in here for me, mention a few other places as well, and you can't find me anywhere. They will probably come in here to check. If they do, you just stand and wait until they either leave or they tell you to."

The servant bowed his head. "Yes sire."

"If anyone asks. You haven't seen me. The last time you saw me was just under two weeks ago before I left to go to the other kingdom."

The servant bowed his head again. "Ok sire. Safe journey. And I hope you find Merlin."

"So do I."

The servant walked out of Arthur's chambers and sure enough, he saw two guards walking towards him. He coughed loudly. The guards stopped in front of him. "Is Arthur in there?"

"No. I've been looking for him, I heard this morning that he was back, with me being his old manservant, I thought that he'd want me back now that Merlin isn't here anymore. I've looked everywhere. The training field, the throne room, Gaius's quarters. His chambers."

"Why would he be in Gaius's quarters?" one of the guards asked.

"Well Merlin lived with Gaius. And if anyone would know the real reason why Merlin left, Gaius would know. Wouldn't he?"

The guards pushed the servant aside and entered Arthur's chambers to find them empty. "Prince Arthur must have already left. We must inform the King."

The servant frowned. "Left? He's only just come back." the guards ignored the servant and left.

The servant walked back into Arthur's chambers when he saw the two guards disappear around the corner. "Sire? They've gone."

Arthur walked back into his chambers from the servants quarters. "The guards have headed towards the throne room sire. To inform the King that you have left."

"That means I'll have to be extra careful on how to get to the stables."

"Um, sire. If you don't mind me asking. Do you think that Merlin would have known that you would try to follow him as soon as you found out that he had been banished?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Because before he left he told me something that sounded weird. It still does sound weird."

"What was it?"

"Put your right hand flat against the wall behind my servants wardrobe and push the wall whilst saying the name, you insist on calling me all the while."

Arthur understood at once. "Thank you. That will be all." when the servant left, Arthur went back into the servants quarters and moved the wardrobe aside. He put his right hand flat against the wall and pushed. "Idiot." as soon as Arthur said it, a blue light shined from the wall and a square doorway appeared. Arthur stepped inside, lit a torch and read the small inscription on the wall that was in Merlin's writing. _Follow the pathway and you will find yourself in the armoury. Prat. _Arthur chuckled before walking down the pathway.

* * *

After a few minutes, Arthur reached the armoury. He sneaked out the back way and headed to the stables where he saw Guinevere waiting for him. "Arthur. I've readied your horse. I've prepared you food in three different bags. Breakfast, Dinner and supper. I've done the same with your water. I've packed you plenty of blankets, plus some salve and potions. In case you get hurt. I've packed enough to keep you going for about two weeks. Though hopefully, you and Merlin should be back by then."

"You think I'll find him?"

"I know you'll find him." Gwen corrected.

Arthur bowed his head before getting on his horse. "You never saw me Guinevere. I don't want you in trouble." When Arthur saw Gwen do a slight curtsy, he bowed his head one last time and set off west in order to find Merlin and bring him home.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter._

_If things go alright. Chapter three will be up within two to three days. If not, then, three to four days. (so fingers crossed)_

_Review? x  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed. I can't believe how many reviews I've got with just two chapters. Thank you to all of those who have made this their favorite story and put this on story alert. Thank you so much. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur made his way west. Knowing that Uther would send knights out after him, he urged his horse to go faster. If Morgana told Uther which way he was headed, which he doubted very much, then he knew he could get away without being spotted.

When nightfall came. Arthur lit a fire and sat down on a log to eat. He felt as though he could do nothing but eat as he missed his breakfast this morning, skipped dinner so the knights that his father sent out wouldn't catch up with him. But he couldn't. He was determined to not go back to Camelot without Merlin.

When the fire started to die down, Arthur got down, he covered himself up as the night air was cool, but he kept one hand out of his blanket, keeping a firm grip on his sword.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for Arthur's liking. He spent nearly half of his night awake, because he could hear sounds close by, from then on, he kept an even firmer grip on his sword and slept with one eye open.

He had his breakfast, packed away his blankets and set of again. He knew it would be a waste of time trying to look for any traces that Merlin could have left, Merlin had been gone for over a week now, and from the looks of where he was riding, many people had passed through, or even camped down for the night.

Being a good day and halfs ride from Camelot, Arthur was hoping that he would soon find something that could lead him to Merlin.

On his third day of travelling, Arthur came across a small village, he didn't give his name or let anyone know who he was, he just stopped to give his poor horse a rest whilst he asked some of the villagers if they had seen Merlin, after describing to them what he looks like. With no such luck, Arthur got on his horse and set off again.

On his fifth night. Arthur didn't sleep at all. He could hear someone close by. He could tell that whoever was close by was alone, and from the sounds of it, they was only twenty feet away from where Arthur was laying.

As he heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Arthur prepared himself to attack the person who had been watching him all night and decided to make their move just after sunrise.

When the person was about five foot away, Arthur jumped up and spun around and went to attack with his sword. Straight away, the man with long messy hair and a scruffy beard, started to fight back with his own sword.

Every blow Arthur made, the man blocked. It seemed strange to Arthur that this man was only using his sword to defend himself, not to attack. Arthur took another swing at the man only to have the man block it again, but as he did, the man's sword ended up cutting Arthur's right forearm. Knowing he couldn't use that arm, he swapped hands with his sword.

This little act caused the other man to attack. He swung his leg out and sweeped Arthur of his feet, causing him to land flat on his back. Before he could move, the scruffy man held the tip of his sword to Arthur's throat. "What a prat." he said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "There is only one person who I allow to call me that."

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

"My friend Merlin."

"You see Merlin as your friend?"

"Yes."

The other man moved his sword away from Arthur's throat. "That's funny." he said, sheathing his sword as Arthur stood up. "I thought you always saw me as your manservant."

Arthur took a couple of steps forward and looked closely at the other man. "Merlin?"

"The one and only." Merlin said grinning.

* * *

_Yay. He's found Merlin. Or rather, Merlin found him. _

_Hope you liked this chapter . chapter four will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

****

SadlyI don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.

**Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

**Chapter four is up. A slightly longer chapter this time.**

**Authors note: This story doesn't follow on from the series. You'll find out why in this chapter.**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"You cut me." Arthur said, holding his arm.

"Well you attacked me."

"Because I didn't know who you were. How have you managed to grow a beard and your hair that long?"

"Magic. I have travelled everywhere with you Arthur. Everyone knows what I look like. They know that you would come for me if anything happened. I didn't want that to happen, because if it did, all you would be doing is walking into a trap. Normally it's alright because when you do walk into a trap, I'm not that far behind, saving you, but I could hardly do that if I'm held prisoner."

"Well, now I'm here, there's no need to be in disguise, so get rid of it. It doesn't suit you." Arthur saw Merlin's eyes turn gold and a second later, Merlin's hair was short and clean and his beard was gone.

"That's better...Although, with your hair and beard, it hid your face. Put it back."

"Very funny."

"I thought so. Now get rid of this cut you gave me." Merlin waved his hand over Arthur's arm and within seconds, the cut was gone. "You've got blood on my shirt now Merlin."

"What are you complaining for? It's not as if you are going to have to clean it. That's my job. Well. Was my job."

"Still is idiot."

"It's hard to be your servant when I've been banished from Camelot."

"You haven't been banished. Well you have, but that will soon change if I get my way. Thanks for the secret passage by the way. I wouldn't have been able to get out of Camelot if it wasn't for that. Father was willing to use force to get me to stay in Camelot."

"And you really think I'll be able to walk back in Camelot. No doubt Uther has ordered for me to killed on sight."

"He has, but they have to get past me first. I've told father as much. That's before I knew you could handle a sword."

"Yeah, well, I've been taught. I've watched you train, then the person I'm living with, I told them the moves I've seen you do and they taught them me."

"Who is he? Who you're living with?"

"What make you think it's a man I'm living with? I could be living with a woman."

"You're not living with woman." Arthur stated.

"How would you know?"

"Because it's you Merlin. So come on, who is he? Do I know them?"

"You do." Merlin packed Arthur's stuff away and started walking in front. "Come on, You're not far from where I'm actually living. I was out collecting firewood when I saw you. I took the firewood back and let him know that I was coming out to get you."

"Did you come here straight away then?"

"No. I stayed with my mum for a couple of days, It was my mum who told me to come here. I told her why I got banished and she told me that it was no use staying there because Uther knows where she lives and even if it is in a different kingdom, it wouldn't stop Uther coming after me, like he did my father."

"How is Balinor?"

"Last I heard, he was alright." They reached a small house/shack by the lake. Merlin stopped and turned to Arthur to see him looking around. "This is home." Merlin tied Arthur's horse up and made his way inside, leaving the door open for Arthur to follow.

* * *

Arthur sat down at the table that was in the middle of the room. After clearing away what was on the table, Merlin joined him, sitting facing him.

"So Merlin. How long was I out of Camelot before my father discovered your magic? And how did he find out?"

"It was two days after you left. Giaus was telling me. When my illness was at its peak, that's when I was the worst. I couldn't control my magic. It kept bursting from me. Uther came to see Gaius and he saw. Gaius tried to reason with him and tell him that I'm harmless and not dangerous. But I chose that time to let a surge of magic burst from me, sending something across the room that nearly knocked Uther out. Gaius sat and explained to Uther everything I have done since I arrived in Camelot. When I came to, Uther asked me all what I did and I told him. Everything I told him matched what Gaius told him whilst I was still unconscious, so he believed it, he said that because of all I've done he will not kill me, he will banish me and order the knights to kill me on sight. He didn't tell anyone the real reason I was banished. That was in the afternoon, he gave me until sundown to be packed up and gone."

"So you went straight to Hunith's?"

"Yep. I didn't even stop to sleep, I arrived at my mum's the next afternoon. I told her everything, she said it was best to come here because not only can he protect me better than she can, but he can teach me more about my magic. So, I spent the night there, then came straight here."

Arthur nodded. "Well if it's alright, I'll spend a couple of nights here, then we can get heading back to Camelot."

"Arthur. No. I can't go back. I've been banished."

"Merlin. I've already told you, I'm not going back without you. If the knights want you, they will have to get past me first."

"Arthur has disobeyed his father and is willing to fight his own knights to protect you and you still call him?" a voice said by the door.

Arthur turned to face the door and saw a tall man with a beard and shoulder length hair stood in the doorway. "Balinor?"

* * *

**Two days ago, back in Camelot.**

Uther was stood in Gaius's quarters. "Look Gaius, I know Merlin was like a son to you, so it's obvious he stays in touch. Arthur has been gone nearly four days now, I know he talked to you before leaving so he knows which way to head. He's probably found Merlin already. I know Arthur, he's more stubborn than me, he won't leave to come back to Camelot without Merlin. I'm going to ride out to him and sort all of this out and bring them both back."

"So Merlin will no longer be banished?"

"No Gaius, I have a king arriving in just over a week and Arthur really needs to be here."

"You're willing to let Merlin live in Camelot."

"Yes. The only people who are to know of Merlin is me, you, Merlin and Arthur. I need Arthur back, and I am willing to let Merlin live here again. But I can't do that if I don't know where he is."

"I don't want Merlin hurt."

"Gaius, you have my word as a friend and king that I will not harm Merlin, I've sorted it out with my counsel and left instructions, they will be running Camelot whilst I'm gone. I will be taking a couple of knights with me. Now please Gaius. Will you tell me where he is?"

Gaius sighed before nodding.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_What do you think? Does Uther really mean what he said to Gaius?_

_Chapter five will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**Thank you to all that have made this their favorite story or put this on story alert. I love you all as well :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Still in Camelot**

After getting the location of where Merlin was staying from Gaius, Uther decided to take just two knights with him, one of his two most trusted knights, Sir John and Arthur's most trusted knight, Sir Leon.

He told the knights to get ready and packed as they will be leaving as soon as, and that they will be gone for at least a week.

Uther was talking to his other most trusted knight that was staying in Camelot. He was telling him what he had to do once he spotted Uther coming back with Arthur and Merlin. "I'm counting on you Lucian."

"I will not let you down Sire."

Unbeknown to them, there was a maid just outside the room. She was going to carry on walking, but when she heard Merlin and Arthur's name, she stopped to listen. When she heard Uther's plan she gasped before hurrying away to Leon's chambers to inform him of all that was heard.

* * *

Leon was pacing in his chambers whilst his maid was sat at the table. "You're sure that's what you heard Mary-Ann?"

"Yes sir."

"How many times? Call me Leon."

Mary-Ann nodded. "Yes Leon." she said, making him smile. "That's better."

"What are you going to do?"

"Warn Arthur as soon as Uther's talked to him. He'll act in front of Merlin and Arthur that everything is alright. But thanks to you, I now know better."

Mary-Ann nodded again and smiled as she stood up. "Uther said I will be gone for at least a week. Make sure you look after yourself and stay out of trouble whilst I'm gone."

Mary-Ann laughed. "Yes Leon."

Leon gave her a smile and nodded his head before leaving her all alone in his chambers. Mary-Ann smiled to herself. Her stomach always did sommersaults when Leon smiled at her like that.

* * *

Leon was sat on his horse with all of the things that he will be needing all packed up outside of the stables, he was only on his own for a couple of minutes before the King and sir John approached him. "All ready sir Leon?" Uther asked.

"Yes sire."

"Good. Lets go and get Arthur and Merlin and bring them back to camelot where they belong." When Uther and sir John set off, Leon narrowed his eyes at Uther's back before following.

* * *

**Present day**

_Arthur turned to face the door and saw a tall man with a beard and shoulder length hair stood in the doorway. "Balinor?"_

Balinor smiled. "Hello again Arthur."

Arthur stood up and walked over to Balinor to shake his hand. "How have you been keeping since I last saw you?"

"Really well Arthur, thank you."

Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "I asked you earlier on how Balinor was and you told me, that the last you heard he was alright."

"Well he was. I asked him if he was alright last night before telling him I was going to fetch you and he said he was. This is the first time I've seen him since then."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Merlin, don't call Arthur a prat." Balinor said as he sat down at the table facing Merlin.

"Why not? He is a prat."

"Merlin, you should listen to your father and do as he says." Arthur said, sitting down next to Balinor.

Merlin frowned. "Why? You don't."

"It's a good job I don't, otherwise not only would you have spent more time in the stocks than you normally do, you would have no longer been my manservant."

"Why keep me as your manservant if your father was against it?"

"With your clumsiness, someone has to keep an eye out for you when you get yourself in trouble."

"You stand need to talk. I've saved your life more times than I've done chores for you. And I've been your manservant for two years now."

"That's not saying much for you is it. You've saved my life about a dozen times in two years. Actually. I agree with you. You have saved my life more times than you've done chores, because everytime I give you something to do you don't do it."

Merlin was about to answer back when Balinor cut in. "Listen to you both. You're acting like a couple of ten year old kids."

"Oh they're always like it." said a voice.

All three turned their heads to see Leon stood in the door way with a grin on his face.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter six will be up within three to four days._

_A/N: Would anyone like Leon to get together with his maid? If so, let me know._

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up.**

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it their favorite. Thank you SO MUCH. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Leon?"

"Can I come in?"

Arthur stood up, as did Merlin and Balinor. Leon walked upto them and shook Arthur and Merlin's hand before introducing himself to Balinor.

"What are you doing here Leon?" Arthur asked.

"Your father's here."

"Father is? Why?"

"Because you escaped and left to find Merlin when he told you not to. We knew where you were so me, Uther and sir John set out to come and get you."

"Where is father and sir John?"

"Not far from here, like I said, we knew which area Merlin was in and your father knew that after five days you must have found Merlin. Since we arrived in this area, every shelter we've come to, your father has sent me in first knowing that if you was in one of them you'd be happier to see me rather than him."

"He's not wrong there."

"Listen Arthur I have to get back and let him know I've found you, he's determined to bring you back to Camelot along with Merlin. Please, if I explain all later, just agree with him. Please?"

Arthur nodded. "Alright Leon. Go and get him and tell him you've found me."

When Leon left, Balinor turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur, I can not be here when he arrives."

"I understand Balinor, but I don't want you driven out of your own home."

"Nothing against you Arthur, but I cannot stand here when he walks through that door. You probably won't be leaving until tomorrow, we'll need some more firewood and some food. I'll go and get that sorted." Balinor went out the back way and was only gone a couple of seconds before Uther walked through the front door.

Straight away, Merlin bowed, Arthur looked at him. "Straighten up Merlin." Arthur looked at Uther. "Father."

"Arthur."

"How did you find me? How did you know where Merlin was?"

"Gaius. You had been from Camelot for three days when I decided that enough was enough." Uther turned and looked at John and Leon. "Go on outside. No one is to enter." Leon and John did as they were told.

Uther turned back to Melin and Arthur. "You here on your own Merlin?"

Arthur spoke up before Merlin could answer. "What does it matter whether he is or not?"

"No matter Arthur, Just curious, that's all."

"I'm here with my father."

Uther nodded at Merlin before looking at Arthur. "Arthur, I want you back in Camelot."

"I won't go back until Merlin can."

"Merlin can Arthur. It's like you said, the only people who know that he is a sorcerer is you, me and Gaius. Everyone in Camelot thinks that he has been banished because he is dangerous and has commited a crime. I couldn't tell everyone that he is a sorcerer, that's just admitting that there has been a sorcerer living in my castle the entire time and I've never known about it. If word got out, then more sorcerers could come thinking if Merlin got away with it for so long then so will they. Their mission could be to take over Camelot."

Uther sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." he muttered. "We were just lucky that Merlin made it his mission to protect rather than destroy."

"That's all it's ever been sire." Merlin answered.

"I gave Gaius my word as a friend and King, and also my promise that I would not harm you, should you decide to go back with us to Camelot, Once there I will straighten everything out and you can carry on as before, on the proviso that you continue to watch over us without anyone knowing."

Arthur turned and dropped his voice so only Merlin could hear. "Remember what Leon said. Just agree."

"Alright Sire. I will return to Camelot with you." Uther smiled. Arthur felt a little uncomfortable, knowing that the smile his father just gave Merlin was the smile he used when something he was planning, was going his way.

* * *

Later on that day, Balinor had still not come back, Uther was sat talking to John inside whilst Arthur, Leon and Merlin were outside. "What is it that you have agreed to then Merlin?"

"Uther has asked me to return to Camelot, he has promised me that he will not harm me and I can return to Camelot and carry on with my job as manservant."

"Merlin. You can not return to Camelot. You will be in danger if you return."

Arthur and Merlin frowned and looked at Leon. "Why will he? Father promised that he wouldn't harm Merlin."

"Exactly Arthur. He's promised Merlin that he won't hurt him, he didn't say anything about ordering his other most trusted knight sir Lucian to hurt him."

Arthur and Merlin shared a look of concern before Arthur looked at Leon. "I think you better explain what you know."

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter._

_Chapter seven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed this story, put it on story alert, or made it one of their favoties. Thank you so much. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Leon sighed and went and sat on a nearby log, where Arthur and Merlin joined him. "Mary-Ann was on her way to my chambers when she overheard your father talking, she was going to carry on walking, but when she heard the both of you mentioned, she stayed to listen."

"What did she hear?"

"He's ordered sir Lucian to be on guard for when he returns. As he told you, Merlin, about sorting out your banishment when you return, that's just a cover for him."

"Cover? How?" Arthur asked.

Leon was about to answer when he saw Uther over Arthur's shoulder, watching them out of the window. "Your father's watching, laugh out loud and say 'Mary-Ann' at the top of your voice." Arthur did so. "What? There's nothing wrong with Mary-Ann. I like her." Leon replied loud enough for Uther to hear. Uther turned and moved away from the window.

"Ok, he's gone. As I was saying, that is a cover for him, as far as everyone in Camelot is concerned, Merlin has been banished because he is dangerous. If sir Lucian see's Uther coming back to Camelot, Lucian could fire an arrow at Merlin, killing him. Uther will put up a front and question his knight in front of you Arthur. But all Lucian has to say is as far as he was aware, Merlin was banished because he was dangerous, and because Uther gave word to the knights for Merlin to be killed on sight if he steps back in Camelot."

"And if I come back to Camelot riding beside Uther, Lucian will think that Uther's my hostage to get what I want and kill me on sight." Merlin said.

Leon nodded. "Got it in one."

Arthur stood up and slammed his sword in the ground, letting out a frustrated yell as Uther walked out of the cabin.

Leon, seeing Uther make his way over to see what was going on, stood up and faced Arthur. "No need to get frustrated Arthur, just have a friendly with Merlin, whoever wins is obviously the better swordsman."

Merlin cottoning on to what Leon was talking about, stood up. "Yeah. I'll borrow Leon's sword. I know my dad has only been teaching me for a week, but I've been watching you for two years. What do you say Arthur?"

Arthur who was stood facing Leon and Merlin, guessed that his father must be close by because of the sudden change of subject.

"You're on Merlin." Arthur said taking his sword out of the ground. Arthur turned and acted surprised to see Uther stood there. "Father. Anything the matter?"

"No." Uther looked at Merlin. "You said that your father was out hunting for our food, any idea when he will be back."

"Yep. He's back now." Merlin replied looking over Uther's shoulder. Uther turned and saw Balinor walk into the cabin. Uther turned back to face Merlin. "Your father is the dragonlord, Balinor?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes."

"So he taught you all of your magic then?"

"No Sire, he didn't. You see, because you decided to send your men out to search and kill Balinor, even though he wasn't in your kingdom, therefore had nothing to do with you, he was forced to leave my heavily pregnant mother. He never saw me born. I was born with magic, it's wasn't something I decided to learn. Magic chose me." Merlin walked towards the cabin to help his father before Uther could talk back.

Uther looked at Arthur and hated to find his son smiling at him. "Truth hurts, doesn't it father, you had no reason going after Balinor when he wasn't even in your kingdom. And before you say anything, I will not have a go at Merlin for speaking to you like that. He was only voicing what people would think if they ever found out."

Uther looked at Leon. "You knew that Merlin was a sorcerer?"

"I did sire."

"When we arrive back in Camelot, you will have to be punished for keeping the sorcerers secret."

"Then I will take the same punishment that you give Leon as I knew about Merlin as well father."

* * *

Merlin was helping his father prepare diner. "Why are you so quiet son?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"Becuase if I tell you now, Arthur will become King sooner rather than later because of you."

Balinor's face hardened. "Uther. What's he done?"

"I will tell you soon father, just trust me to sort things out, I'll tell you when the times right."

Balinor nodded. "Alright son. I trust you."

"You know that Uther has done something, but you don't know what. Uther doesn't know that I know. So don't get him thinking that I do."

"Ok son."

* * *

After supper, Merlin was outside with Arthur and Leon. Merlin was stood by the lake just staring at the water whilst Leon and Arthur were sparring behind him. After five minutes,they both stopped and approached Merlin. "Are you alright Merlin? You was quiet all through dinner." Leon said.

"That's because I've been thinking about the best way to deal with what we now know."

"Have you thought of something?" Arthur asked.

"I have. And there is only one thing we can do."

"Which is?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Chapter eight will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belong to the BBC.**

**Chapter eight is up. Just a short chapter this time. I'll try and make the next one longer. Sorry for leaving the last chapter like that.**

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this as their favorite story or put this on story alert. Thank you so much. I love you all :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I must stay here."

"What? No Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. I have no choice. If I go back I will be killed, you heard what Leon said. I dont' fancy dying yet, I'd rather live for a bit longer."

"But Merlin-"

"If I could suggest something?" Leon said, stepping forward.

"Of course." Arthur said, looking at Leon along with Merlin.

"Why don't you come back in a couple of days. You could tell Uther that your mother is ill and that you are going to look after her, and as soon as she is better, then you will ride back to Camelot. Uther said that as soon as he got back that he would see to it that you are no longer banished. As soon as Arthur knows that it is safe for you to return, he could send you a message."

Arthur grinned. "That's not such a bad idea." Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you say Merlin?"

Merlin nodded. "I could do that." Merlin held his hand out. "Arthur pass me your ring." Arthur took the ring off his finger and laid it in Merlin's palm of his left hand.

Merlin closed his hands together, blocking the ring from sight. He closed his eyes and started to say an incantation, when he opened his eyes Leon gasped as he saw Merlin's eyes go from blue to gold. When Merlin started to lift his right hand, Arthur and Leon saw a blue circled barrier wedged between Merlin's palms that got longer as Merlin continued to lift his right hand up.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Take your ring back." When Arthur hesitated, Merlin smiled. "It's alright. The barrier is harmless to you because it is your ring." Merlin explained.

Arthur reached out and took his ring. As soon as Arthur took the ring, the blue barrier between Merlin's palms, disappeared. Arthur put the ring back on his finger and looked at Merlin. "Whenever you need to talk to me Arthur, no matter where I am, you turn your ring a full circle, to the left three times and I will appear in front of you. Not me myself. More like a ghost of me, and no matter where I am, I will be able to talk to you."

"What if you're asleep?" asked Leon.

"If I am, then all Arthur has to do is shake his hand and it will be like Arthur is there, shaking me to wake up."

Arthur smiled. Merlin, noticing this turned to look at Arthur. "I will be disabling it once I get back to Camelot."

"Not if I don't take it off and give it you, you won't."

Just then, Balinor approached all three of them. "What are you three talking about?"

"Father, I need you to do something for me."

Balinor looked at Merlin. "Anything son."

"Early tomorrow morning, I want you to give me the news that mother is unwell and that I have to go and care for her."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Father please. I asked you to trust me earlier on and you said you will do. Just trust me this bit longer and I will explain when Uther, Arthur, Leon and John head back to Camelot."

Balinor nodded. "Alright son. It's about time you three came back inside. It's going to be a long day for Uther, Arthur, Leon and John tomorrow, you Merlin, have to be up early with them, and I know that that's going to kill you." At this, Arthur laughed. "We all need some sleep. Come on." Balinor said as he led the three of them back inside the cabin.

* * *

_Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter nine will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter nine is up. It's longer than chapter eight. The reason chapter eight was short was because it was just for them to discuss a plan and what to do.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all :D . And thank you to those who have put this story on story alert and their favorite story list. I love you all as well :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning, Merlin woke up at sunrise to the sound of swords clashing together outside. He walked out of the cabin to see Leon and Arthur in a sword fight. "Would you like some breakfast Arthur?"

Arthur chuckled. "No Merlin, I'm fine. I will wait until everyone else is up." Leon stopped fighting with Arthur and looked from Arthur to Merlin. "Do you think it will work?"

"I believe so." Merlin said.

"Is that the reason you were banished from Camelot? You're a sorcerer?" asked Leon.

"Yep. But because I have saved Camelot and Arthur and Uther so many times, Uther said he will banish me instead of killing me."

"Leon, will you excuse me and Merlin for a bit?"

Leon nodded. "Of course Arthur."

Arthur and Merlin walked away from Leon, when Arthur knew that they were out of earshot of Leon, Arthur started talking. "Merlin. Do you know a maid called Mary-Ann?" asked Arthur.

"I know a maid called Mary and I know a maid called Ann."

"Yes, but do you know a maid called Mary-Ann."

"Of course I do. Nothing against her, I do like her, but she does nothing but give me earache."

Arthur frowned. "Earache? How?"

"How? Everytime I see her it's all 'guess what Leon's done, geuss what Leon's going to do, Leon's so smart, Leon's so handsome, Leon's so clever.' It's all I hear whenever I see her."

"So Mary-Ann likes Leon as much as he likes her."

"Are you kidding? I'd say love is more like it." Merlin said.

"You know Merlin. Leon has saved you from getting killed and risked his own neck in the process. What do you say we get them together."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "Trying to get two people who like each other together. That sounds more like Gwen than you."

"Yeah, I think she's starting to rub off on me."

"Starting to? She already has done."

* * *

Uther, his knight John, Arthur, Leon and Merlin were sat eating breakfast when Balinor walked into the cabin. "Merlin. Come here."

Merlin stood up and walked over to Balinor and Arthur watched as Balinor was talking quietly to Merlin. "I must leave right away."

Arthur stopped eating. "Merlin? What's the matter?"

"I can't come back to Camelot."

"Why?" Uther asked before anyone else had a chance to.

"Father has just got word that my mother is ill. I must ride to Ealdor to help her."

"Couldn't Balinor do that?" Uther asked.

"No. It depends how ill my mother is, father could cure her of so many things, but if it is something serious, than I'll have to do it. I don't want to waste time for my father going only to find that he hasn't got the power to do it, so he'll have to wait for me. It would save time if I just ride out to her."

"But you was coming back to Camelot so I could let everyone know that you are not banished any longer."

"Father. Merlin's mother is ill, he needs to be by her side right now. It will only take us a couple of days to get back to Camelot, you said that as soon as you get back, letting the people know about Merlin will be the first thing you do. Merlin will not be back in Camelot for at least a week, the banishment will be lifted by then. It's not as if you need Merlin back in Camelot to lift the banishment because anyone who is anyone knows who Merlin is." Arthur reasoned.

The look of anger on Uther's face did not go un-noticed by Arthur, Leon and Merlin. Instead of answering Arthur, Uther turned to look at John. "Get the horses ready, the sooner we leave the sooner Merlin can ride out to Ealdor." Uther said through gritted teeth before storming from the cabin, followed by sir John.

Arthur looked at Merlin to see him smiling. "It's alright for you to smile, me and Leon have got to put up with that mood for two days whilst riding home. At least back in Camelot when he has a mood on I could escape and hide from him, I can't now."

"Uther has a mood on him and Arthur's being mardy. I'm sorry Leon."

"Oh it's alright Merlin, like you, I'm used to putting up with Arthur when he's...um."

"Go on Leon. Finish your sentence." Arthur said.

"You know what? I think I'll go and get the horses ready." he said and practically ran from the cabin.

"Why aren't you going back with them Merlin? I thought you were. And why did I have to lie about your mother?"

"I will tell you all when they are far enough away father."

* * *

When the horses were ready Uther set off with sir John at his side he said goodbye to Merlin so quietly that he only just heard him.

Arthur looked down at Merlin from his horse. "I will see you back in Camelot in a few days time and I will talk to you as soon as I get back."

Merlin nodded. "Ok Arthur, safe journey home."

"Thank you Merlin." Arthur clapped Merlin on the shouder and with a final nod to Balinor and a last look at Merlin, Arthur took off with Leon following.

Merlin turned around when he could no longer see Arthur and Leon and took a step back when he saw that he was face to face with his father. "What?"

"Explanation time."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter ten will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter ten is up. Thank you for the reviews. I love you all :D**

**And thank you to all of those who have put this story on story alert, or as their favorite story. I love you all as well :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin was walking fast to try to keep up with his father. He sat his father down at the table in the kitchen to explain all what has happened, and what Uther's plan was if he was to return to Camelot with Uther, Arthur, Leon and John. His father absolutly flipped. He stood up, making his chair crash to the floor in the process, grabbed his sword and stormed out of the cabin muttering. "I'll kill him."

"Father. Wait. Please."

"No Merlin. He came after me even when I wasn't in his kingdom. I missed my sons birth, when he cut his first tooth, crawled for the first time, walked, spoke. I missed all of that because of that man, and now he's doing the same with my son. You're not even in his kingdom and he has come after you, still wanting you dead. He has not changed. How Arthur is. It is very difficult to believe that he is Uther's son."

"Father you can't kill him. I won't let you."

Balinor stopped walking and turned to face is son. "How can you defend him?"

"It's not him I'm defending. It's Arthur I'm looking out for. Arthur is still young. Yes he is a great warrior, but he is not yet ready to become king, he still has too much to learn. Father I hate it as much as you do. But Until that day comes when Arthur is ready, I'll have to continue to bite my tongue where Uther is concerned."

Balinor started to calm down. "You're not going back to Camelot then?"

"I will be, in a few days. I've enchanted Arthur's ring. If he wants to talk to me all he has to do is turn his ring three times and a ghostly figure of me will appear in front of him. Uther has said that once he arrives back in Camelot he will lift the banishment on me. As soon as it is safe for me to return, Arthur will use the ring to let me know."

"That's very clever. Whose idea was it?"

"It was sir Leon's. Arthur's most trusted knight. Well Leon suggested some kind of messaging. I thought of the ring."

"He's on your side then?"

"He is."

Balinor nodded. "I don't want you returning to Camelot on your own. I'm coming with you."

"No father. You are still banned. You'll be killed on sight."

"But Merlin-"

"How about when I talk to Arthur, I have him meet me in the woods and we can enter the castle together. You know that he would fight any knight that would come to attack me, you heard him say it yourself."

"Alright Merlin. I trust you. I will let you do what you think is right."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you father."

"That doesn't mean I like it though." Balinor said turning to walk back towards the cabin.

* * *

The following morning, Merlin was woken up by someone shaking him on the arm. "Not yet father. The sun is barely rising."

"Idiot." came Arthur's voice. "Get up."

Merlin groggily sat up, yawning and stretching. "Arthur. What's up?"

Arthur was stood by a lake facing the sun that was just starting to rise. In front of him was the ghostly figure of Merlin which looked incredibly tired and was sitting down. "I need to tell you something really important so I need you awake so you can listen."

"I am awake." Merlin said, yawning again.

"No you're not. Not properly you're not. Do something to wake yourself up."

"Right. Turn your ring so you don't see me and use it again in about ten minutes."

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"Because the only thing that will wake me up properly is if I go in the lake out back to wash."

"Ok." Arthur turned his ring and watched as the ghostly figure of Merlin vanished.

* * *

Just over ten minutes later, Arthur turned his ring three times and watched as the ghostly figure of Merlin appearred in front of him, this time standing. Merlin was dressed and, what looked to Arthur, wide awake. "Ok Arthur, what is it that you wanted talk to me about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You said that you need to talk to me about something important."

"I lied." Arthur replied, smiling at the fact that the ghostly figure of Merlin looked mad.

"Then why did you make me wake myself up."

"Because I wanted to. If I'm up, you're up. Bye Merlin."

"Arthur I-"

Before Merlin could say anymore, Arthur turned the ring and Merlin disappearred in front of him. Arthur chuckled to himself and turned around to see Leon stood there smiling. "You can't do that to him."

"Just did."

* * *

Balinor walked out of the cabin and jumped when he heard his son give out an anguish yell. Balinor walked round to the back of the cabin ad saw Merlin kicking the bench that was next to him.

"Merlin? What's up?"

"That stupid, clotpole, dollop-headed prat."

Balinor raised his eyebrows. "Arthur?"

"Yes. He used the ring to wake me up just as the sun was starting to rise and told me to wake myself up as he had something really important to say to me."

"What was it?"

Merlin did his best Arthur impression. "If I'm up, you're up. Bye Merlin."

Merlin continued to look angry when he saw his father trying to hold back a laugh. "You think this is funny?"

"I think it's hilarious. Your mother told me, no matter how hard she tried, she could never get you up at sunrise. Looks like Arthur has finally managed to do what we couldn't. Don't look so miserable Merlin." Balinor laughed as he walked away from Merlin to go back inside.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter eleven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	11. Chapter 11

****

Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.

**Chapter eleven is up. Just a short chapter. (sorry. I'll make the next one longer.) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, made it one of their favorites or put it on story alert. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**I dedicate this chapter to sasumis. Thank you :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Later that morning, Merlin felt a tingling feeling sweep through him and knew that a ghostly figure of Arthur was about to appear in front of him. Merlin stopped what he was doing and waited for Arthur to appear.

He only had to wait a couple of seconds when a smiling ghostly Arthur appearred in front of him. "Arthur."

"Merlin. Are you still in a strop because of what I did this morning."

"I'm not in a strop."

"Of cousre not Merlin. You've just got it on you. Listen, we should reach Camelot tonight. First thing tomorrow morning father is going to lift the ban. So you can pack up and set off now. By the time you reach Camelot tomorrow, the ban will be lifted because father is doing it first thing tomorrow morning."

"To put my father's mind at rest, will you come out to meet me, it's either that or father comes with me, I don't want him coming and risk getting killed because he is still banished."

Arthur nodded. "Of course I can Merlin. I will let you know as soon as father has lifted the banishment, see where you are and how far away you are, and I will continue to do so until you get close enough. Once you are close enough, I will ride out to meet you."

"Thank you Arthur." the ghostly figure of Arthur vanished and Merlin made his way into the cabin.

"Father, I've just been talking to Arthur, they will reach Camelot tonight, Uther will lift the ban tomorrow morning, so I'm going to get packed up and head out now, by the time I've reached Camelot tomorrow afternoon I will be safe. Plus Arthur said he is going to keep checking with the ring and once I'm close enough, he'll ride out to meet me."

"I will go with you so far Merlin. When we reach the path where the road splits, I'll head back to Ealdor to be with your mother and you head to Camelot."

Merlin nodded. "Alright father."

* * *

When all was packed up, Merlin and Balinor set off. After an hour of walking in silence, Balinor looked at Merlin. "You know your mother says that you can eat and eat and eat and you never put any weight on, if anything you get thinner, it's no wonder, you walk everywhere." Merlin chuckled. "I run as well."

"You do?"

"Yep. I tend to run a lot. And trip a lot, and fall over a lot as well."

"So you're clumsy then."

Merlin laughed. "Yes."

* * *

The next morning found Balinor hugging his son goodbye, they came to the path where the road split the night before, but Balinor decided to stay with Merlin then head for Ealdor in the morning. "Any trouble Merlin, you come straight to your mother and me. Understand?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes father. Give my best to mother."

"I will do son." Balinor hugged Merlin one last time before walking off, heading for Ealdor.

* * *

Later that day Arthur shut himself in his chambers and turned his ring. He only had to wait for a few seconds before Merlin appearred. When he did, Arthur couldn't help but laugh at how Merlin looked. Baecause Merlin was walking whilst talking to Arthur, Arthur saw his legs going as he was walking but he wasn't moving from his spot in front of Arthur.

"Merlin stop walking, you look funny, well, you look more funny than you normally do."

The ghostly figure of Merlin stopped. "Thanks Arthur. What's up?"

"My father has lifted the banishment."

"Well I split from my father this morning, he's took the path to Ealdor to be with my mother. I've actually made good time, so I should be there within the next two hours."

"In another hour and half, I'll ride out to meet you. I'll see you then Merlin."

As Merlin walked on he saw the castle come into view, he decided to sit on a nearby log and wait for Arthur, he lit a fire and started poking at it with a large stick, after a while of doing this he heard a noise behind him. He stood up and turned around expecting to see Arthur when instead he saw three of Uther's knights.

He was about to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, he dropped on to the forest floor and grasped his shoulder with his right hand and found an arrow there. He lifted his hand to see it covered in blood. Merlin started to sweat and pant, his vision started to go bleary as the pain in his shoulder became too much. The last thing Merlin saw was a knight approach him with his sword pointed at his throat.

* * *

_What do you think? Chapter twelve will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x _


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter twelve is up. Sorry for leaving chapter eleven like that. This chapter is longer. (As promised)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert and made this story one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**I know that this chapter shouldn't be up yet, but, because of how I left the last chapter. I couldn't do it. I had to post it :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Uther's most trusted knight sir Lucian drew his sword and pointed it at Merlin's throat just as he saw Merlin pass out. "Lucian. What are you doing? Merlin is no longer banished." Lucian turned to see the other two knights walk upto him. "Who is King Uther's most trusted knight?" he asked them.

"You are." they answered.

"Right. I take my orders from Uther, and being his most trusted knight, you take orders from me. If anyone asks, and by anyone I mean Arthur especially, we didn't know that the banishment had been lifted, as far as we were concerned, we thought that Merlin was still banished from Camelot and to be killed on sight if he returned. You stick to this excuse or you'll deal with Uther."

Lucian turned back to Merlin and raised his sword above his head ready to stab Merlin, just as his sword came down, a small dagger pierced itself in Lucian's right arm, making him cry out in pain. Lucian looked around to see who threw the dagger and saw a tall man with black shoulder length hair running towards them all, drawing his sword as he ran.

* * *

When Balinor left Merlin, he got so far before stopping. Something didn't feel right to him, he still didn't trust Uther. Whether Uther gave his word or not, Balinor knew better. Changing course, he headed off back in the other direction to follow Merlin. He decided not to make his presence known. He moved quick to catch up with Merlin, once Merlin was in his eye sight, he hung back a bit. He watched from afar as Merlin talked to Arthur before carrying on.

When the castle of Camelot came into view he watched as Merlin sat down and created a fire with his magic. Balinor decided to make himself comfortable, he knew that Merlin was waiting for Arthur, as soon as Arthur showed up, then Balinor would head to Ealdor.

After a while, Balinor heard men talking. He stood up and was angry to see Merlin on the forest passed out with a gaurd standing over him, the knights sword hanging loosely by his side as he was talking to the other two knights.

When he saw the knight closest to Merlin lift his sword above his head, Balinor took a small dagger from his belt and threw it towards the gaurd, pleased that it pierced his arm. He ran towards them all, drawing his sword as he went.

* * *

Arthur was walking through the corridors of the castle to make his way to the stables when he was stopped by Uther. "Arthur, where are you going?"

"I'm going to ride out to meet Merlin."

"Merlin is now free to walk into Camelot on his own. He doesn't need you holding his hand."

"I am well aware of that father, I am merely riding out to meet Merlin so we can come back together, because I promised his father."

"What has Balinor got against me?"

"Oh I don't know. What about the fact that you asked for his help then betrayed him by going to kill him? Or how about when he managed to escape he had to uproot and move again, leaving behind the love of his life and unborn son because you sent knights after him even though he wasn't in your kingdom at the time? Take your pick."

"If he still holds a grudge against me after all these years for that then he is stupid."

"Forgive me father, but then so are you. It was not magic that killed mother. It was childbirth. Yet you still blame magic and will execute anyone who relates to it. If you're still holding a grudge after all these years then you are stupid as well."

"Magic is dangerous Arthur."

"Is Merlin?"

"Is Merlin what?"

"Is Merlin dangerous father?

"No."

"Then all magic is not dangerous. It is not magic that is dangerous. It is the person who possesses it. Now if you will excuse me. I am riding out to meet Merlin." before Uther could say anything, Arthur walked away.

* * *

Arthur entered the stables and walked up to his horse. After readying his horse, he set off to meet Merlin. He got as far as the drawbridge and stopped when he saw Leon. "Are you going to meet Merlin?" he asked.

"I am. You want to come?"

"Yes." Arthur waited as Leon went to the stables to get a horse.

After a few minutes Leon joined Arthur and the both set off to bring Merlin home.

* * *

Twenty minutes into the ride, Arthur and Leon slowed down when they heard a sword fight, Arthur and Leon heard it quieten down before they heard a man yell. "I will not ask a third time. Which of you fired an arrow at my son?"

Leon frowned. "Isn't that Balinor?"

Instead of answering, Arthur just muttered 'Merlin' before urging his horse to ride as fast as it could.

Leon went after Arthur and came to a stop when he saw the scene that Arthur was witnessing.

Three knights were stood watching Balinor's sword warily as it kept moving from one to the other. The knights swords were on the floor by Balinor's feet and Merlin was passed out behind Balinor.

Arthur and Leon jumped off their horses and ran towards Balinor, Arthur got on his knees beside Merlin to look at his shoulder.

"He's out cold Arthur. I saw this one." Balinor said, pointing his sword at Lucian. "About to plunge his sword into Merlin but stopped him by throwing a dagger at his arm."

Arthur stood up and looked at Balinor. "You're taking a big risk Balinor."

"I don't care what the risk is Arthur."

"Merlin said he split from you this morning."

"That's what Merlin thought as well, but, nothing against you Arthur. I don't trust Uther. I wasn't going to let my son enter Camelot alone. He wouldn't let me come with him so I followed discretly, then when he met with you, I'd go. I saw Merlin sit down to wait for you. So I decided to make myself comfy until you turned up, next time I look up, Merlin is unconscious on the floor and these three are stood over him."

Arthur nodded. "Leon help me get Merlin on my horse, I need to take him to Gaius immediatly."

"What about my arm?" Lucian asked.

"What about it?" Arthur snapped.

Leon helped Arthur lay Merlin across the horse as Arthur sat behind Merlin, keeping one hand on Merlin to keep him in place and one hand on the reins. "Balinor. Get yourself on Leon's horse, you're coming with me."

Balinor didn't need to be told twice, as soon as Balinor got on the horse, Leon took Balinor's place at holding a sword at the other three knights. "Leon. I'll send some of my knights out to you once I get Merlin back, you are to arrest these and bring them back to Camelot, lock them in the cells until I am ready to face them."

Leon nodded. "Yes Arthur."

Arthur looked at Balinor. "Come on Balinor."

Arthur and Balinor set off towrds Camelot. "Stay with me Merlin." Arthur murmured as he once again urged his horse to go faster.

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Chapter thirteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter thirteen is up.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorite stories. You people are beyond AMAZING. I love you all :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

When Arthur and Balinor reached Camelot Arthur stopped outside the stables and with Balinor's help, he put Merlin over his shoulder. As he rushed to Gaius's chambers with Balinor hot on his heels, he saw two of his knights, he stopped briefly to tell them to gather three more of his knights and ride out to meet Leon where he will give them further instructions, he made sure to tell them that they were to return to their post afterwards and not to breath a word to the King. The knights bowed their heads before leaving.

Gaius, who was sat at his table, jumped when his door slammed open. He looked shocked to see Balinor stood there but quickly got over it when he stepped aside and Arthur rushed in with Merlin over his shoulder. "Merlin? Arthur, put him on my bed."

Arthur walked over to Gaius's bed and gently lowered Merlin down. "What happened?"

Balinor quickly explained whilst Gaius was getting salves, herbs and wraps for Merlin.

"Gaius is there anything I can do?" Balinor asked.

"His shirt needs to come off, it will have to be ripped off him, I don't want anything catching his shoulder."

Arthur, who hadn't moved from Merlin's side, took a small blade from his belt and ripped Merlin's shirt with it.

"Balinor, I know you have magic, not as strong as Merlin, but it may come in handy." Gaius pointed towards a small set of stairs. "That's Merlin's room up there, at the side of his bed there is a loose floorboard, it's where he keeps his magic book, he forgot to take it with him as he only had so little time to leave, can you go and get it, you might have to use magic to heal him if I can't."

When Balinor went in Merlin's room in search for the book Arthur looked at Gaius. "He will be alright won't he Gaius?"

"I will not stop until he is Arthur. Who shot him?"

"I'm willing to bet my life that it was Lucian."

"Your father's most trusted knight?" Gaius sighed. "Why can't Uther leave this boy alone."

"My words exactly Gaius." Arthur said.

"I've got it." Balinor said, emerging from Merlin's room with a book in his hands. Balinor sat down as close as he could to Merlin and Gaius started to treat Merlin whilst Arthur stood and looked on. Arthur turned when Gaius's door opened and Leon walked in. "Arthur they are in the cells." Arthur nodded. "Gaius, I will be in the cells, Leon is going to stand guard outside this room, if there is any change in Merlin, no matter how little, send Leon to come and get me."

Gaius nodded. "Ok Arthur." with one last look at Merlin, Arthur left.

"Merlin's very lucky to have a friend like Arthur."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "Yes. They do continue to look out for each other."

"But they always bicker."

Gaius chuckled. "That they do. But if you watch them closely. When they bicker about something that Arthur is right about, Arthur will not drop it. But if they bicker about something where Merlin is right, and Arthur knows that Merlin is right, instead of continuing to bicker, he tells Merlin to shut up, or to leave the room, or gives him a chore to do." Balinor laughed.

"It's good to see you again friend."

"You too Gaius."

* * *

After working on Merlin, Gaius said all they could do now was wait and hope. Gaius stood and told Balinor he was going to get some more herbs and wouldn't be long.

After a few minutes of Gaius leaving, Merlin started to stir. "Mmm."

"Merlin son?" Merlin's eyes flickered before slowly opening. Balinor let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. You really had me worried son." Without moving his head, Merlin looked around and saw that he was in Gaius's chambers. "Father what are you doing here? You're taking a big risk being here." Merlin said weakly.

"Do I look worried son?"

"But Uther-"

"- Can do one." Balinor looked at the door and shouted Leon, who came in straight away. "Inform Arthur, Merlin is awake."

Leon looked at Merlin and smiled. "Nice to have you with us again Merlin." he said before leaving.

* * *

Arthur walked in to the dungeon. He saw Lucian pacing, He went to the cell further down and entered a cell where one of the other knights were. He had his back to Arthur as he was looking out of the window. "Theo. Isn't it?" the knight in question turned and nodded. Arthur stood and waited and within thirty seconds, one of Arthur's knights pushed another knight in the cell, Theo looked at the knight to see that it was Louis, the knight who was with him and Lucian when Lucian shot Merlin.

"Right then, I know for a fact that it was Lucian who shot Merlin because he is my father's most trusted knight and my father isn't exactly a fan of Merlin. I care a lot for Merlin, I don't see him as my servant, I see him as my very good friend and when he gets hurt, I get mad, more mad then you have seen my father, so, knowing that, I will ask you this only once. Did you all know that the banishment had been lifted before you saw Merlin?"

Very slowly, Louis nodded and kept on nodding when Theo started to speak to let Arthur know he was speaking the truth.

"We saw Merlin and straight away, Lucian pulled out his crossbow and shot Merlin. I asked him what he was doing as Merlin was no longer banned, but he said that he was Uther's most trusted knight so we have to do what he says, he said if we tell anyone about it, especially you, then we would have to deal with Uther. We may be your father's knights sire but we are nothing like Lucian. We actually get on quite well with Merlin. He is alright isn't he?"

Before Arthur could answer, Leon came walking into the cell with a worried look on his face. "Arthur, it's Merlin."

Arthur ordered the other knight to take Louis back to his cell and rushed off.

* * *

When they were far enough away from the cells, Leon spoke. "Arthur slow down. Merlin is fine, he's awake."

Arthur stopped. "Then why did you look so worried back there?"

"I heard them ask you about Merlin, they were with Lucian when it happened, they didn't try to stop him, so as far as I'm concerned, they are just as bad as him. Let them sweat a bit." Arthur laughed and started walking again.

Arthur and Leon entered Gaius's chambers to see Merlin sat up, talking to Balinor. Merlin turned his head away from his father when he saw Arthur walk upto him with Leon.

"Tell me you enjoy scaring people?"

"No."

"Then why do it?"

Merlin held his shoulder as he laughed.

"Are you alright?"

"He will be." Arthur turned to see Gaius enter. "As long as he gets rest and doesn't over do himself when he's doing his chores, he'll be fine."

"That's no problem then, you never out do yourself where chores are concerned."

"I always out do myself, being your manservant, I've got no choice but to. It's all 'do this Merlin, do that Merlin, fetch me this Merlin, fetch me that Merlin' all day long."

"Well of course it's all day long. You are my servant, you are supposed to do as I say, though half the time I don't know why I bother because you never do over half the stuff I tell you to do. I might as well talk to the wall then talk to you because I'll get more sense out of that than you."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yep." Arthur said, looking smug. He loved the fact that it only took half a dozen words to get him wound up, and he fell for it everytime.

"Well sit and make yourself comfy because we will be here for a while. First off-"

Balinor grinned at Merlin as he started listing things off about Arthur, he leaned over to Leon. "Here we go again."

"Yep. But look at Arthur's face. He's done this on purpose. In his own wierd way, this is Arthur cheering Merlin up."

Balinor laughed along with Leon as Merlin was still listing things that he thinks are wrong with Arthur.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter fourteen will be up within the next five days. But no later. I have a busy few days ahead of me. I'll try and get it up sooner if I can :D_

_Review? x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter fourteen is up. It's a long one this time.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed, put this story on story alert or as their favorite story. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur stormed into the throne room with Leon closely behind him. Uthur seeing the look on Arthur's face told everyone to leave them. Everyone left except for Leon. "I said that everyone is to leave." Uther ordered, looking at Leon.

"Leon is here with me, I want to talk to you about Merlin, he knows all that has happened with Merlin so he stays."

"What about Merlin,you're back so obviously he is as well."

"Yes he is, but thanks to Lucian, he came back to Camelot slumped over my horse, unconcious."

"Why what happened?"

"Don't play games father." Arthur yelled as he got angry. "You know full well what happened. Lucian is your most trusted knight, you ordered him to shoot and kill Merlin even though he was no longer banished."

"Lucian was on guard duty. Where he was posted, word probably hadn't got to them, when Lucian saw Merlin he acted."

"Then explain how the other two guards that were with Lucian all the time knew that Merlin was no longer banished but Lucian didn't. Is he deaf?"

"Where is Lucian now?"

"He is in the cells, under _my_ arrest."

"Release him at once."

"No father."

"No?"

"No father. Lucian knew that Merlin had been pardoned before he shot him, therefore he shot an innocent man, there can't be one rule for one and different for the rest."

"What has gotten into you Arthur? Surely you are not this mad just because Merlin got shot. He's alright now isn't he?"

"Yes father but that is not the point."

"Why are you kicking up such a fuss Arthur. Yes he has saved you and me and Camelot, but didn't you stop to think that he did that to gain our trust and he is now binding his time to strike."

Arthur was shaking his head in disbelief. "You're unbelievable."

"No Arthur. I am only speaking what will happen as soon as you drop your guard. He should be dead along with the rest of them."

Leon saw Arthur lose it and unsheath his sword. Straight away he jumped behind Arthur, took the sword from his hand and was pulling him backwards out of the throne room. "Mary-Ann." Leon yelled. Leon knew that she would be just outside as she was never far from him. Mary-Ann walked into the throne room and saw Leon struggling with Arthur who was starting to fight against Leon's hold. Leon put his right hand behind him and passed her Arthur's sword. "Take this for me, put it with the rest of Arthur's armour that needs to be cleaned."

Mary-Ann took it off him and watched as Leon then used both of his arms to hold Arthur.

Mary-Ann was about to leave the room when she heard Leon call out to her again, she turned to look at him and saw him look at her over his shoulder, when he mouthed 'Merlin' she bowed her head to tell him she understood before leaving.

* * *

Merlin was sat at the table in Gaius's chambers eating his breakfast when the door opened and Leon's maid, Mary-Ann walked in. "Merlin are you better?"

"I am thank you. I hear that it was you who overheard the King talking about wanting to kill me and wasted no time in telling Leon."

"That's right. And then Leon took the big risk in warning you. He's so brave. Don't you think?"

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where is Leon? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He's trying to calm Arthur down."

"Arthur? Why?"

"He attacked the king." Merlin raised his eyebrows in shock. "Why?"

"Because of you, and how he treated you, and how he continues to plot to hurt you. They were arguing for ages, but when Uther said that you should be dead along with the rest of them, Arthur flipped, he unsheathed his sword and went for his father, but Leon bravely stepped in and dragged Arthur from the throne room. Anyway I'm going to get going Merlin. See you later." Mary-Ann turned and left.

"My respect for Arthur has suddenly gone up." said a voice.

Merlin turned and saw his father emerge from his room with a grin on his face. "It's not funny father."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No, but I see you grinning." Merlin sighed. "What does Arthur think he's doing attacking Uther like that, thank god Leon was there."

"Why are you mad at Arthur for giving Uther a piece of his mind for what he did to you? Uther wants you dead and nearly succeeded this time and you are still defending him by being mad at Arthur for nearly attacking him."

"Don't you see though father. Arthur gives Uther a piece of his mind, attacks him, and when he gets dragged away he is still struggling so he can try and have another go. Straight away Uther is going to think 'my son would never act like that, he would never even attempt to attack me and he has done, he must be enchanted.' And I'll get the blame for it now he knows I have magic."

"Why would Uther think that?"

"Because father whenever something happens, no matter how small, the first thing that comes to Uther's mind is that magic is behind it."

"That's stupid."

"Yes it is, but that's the way it is with Uther. He's paranoid." Merlin sighed again. "I'm going to go and see Arthur. Stay out of sight." with that, Merlin left the room.

* * *

Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers, he made to walk past the throne room doors that were open when he heard Uther call out to him. He stopped and turned, walking into the room he saw Uther stand up. "Arthur said you got shot with an arrow, but I see that you're alive and well."

"Really? I thought I was a dead man walking." Merlin said sarcastically. When Uther raised his eyebrows, Merlin suddenly realised that it was Uther he was being his usual sarcastic self to, not Arthur, who would let him get away with it. In his most put on respected voice, Merlin added. "Sire."

"Arthur hasn't ordered you to return to work already has he?"

"No sire. I was actually going to have a go at Arthur for lashing out at you earlier on, I heard he lashed out at you because of what happened to me."

"Why would you have a go at him for lashing out at me, surely how I've acted, you'd thank him for lashing out at me."

"Some people would sire. But I've been raised differently. I was taught that two wrongs don't make a right. Don't you agree sire?" Merlin couldn't help but keep the smugness from his voice. He had to stop himself from smiling at Uther when he didn't answer Merlin because that wasn't how Uther acted.

Merlin bowed his head. "If you'll excuse me sire."

Uther frowned. He couldn't understand why Merlin was acting this way, he banished Merlin even though he did nothing but save his life and save Camelot countless of times, tried to trick him to return to Camelot so he could have him killed, and when that failed, ordered his knight to kill him even though he was no longer banished. He knew that Merlin knew all of this so he was suprised at how Merlin was now acting around him. He expected Merlin to curse him or yell at him at least, but nothing. Curious, he had to ask why. "Merlin. You know all what I have done, not only did I banish you, I tried to have you killed. Twice. Aren't you at least mad at me?" Uther knew, although he would never admit it to anyone, now he knew Merlin had magic, he was a bit frightened of him, even though Merlin has made it very clear that all he uses his magic for is good, not evil.

Merlin, who stopped at the door when Uther asked him, shook his head. "Forgive me for saying this sire, but it's not anger I feel for you. It's pity. Now if you will excuse me." Merlin said and left quickly before Uther could say anymore.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to Arthur's chambers and felt it as the door hit something. Merlin edged his way through the small gap and shut the door behind him. He saw Arthur pacing and Leon stood near the door rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry Leon. What are you doing standing in front of the door?"

"Keeping an eye on Arthur in case he decides to lash out again."

"Thank you for stopping Arthur."

Whilst Leon nodded at Merlin, Arthur walked over to Merlin and stood in front of him. "Thank you? Thank you? My father treats you like that, tries to kill you twice and when I have a go at him and lash out when he said things he shouldn't have said, you thank Leon for stopping me."

"Yes Arthur. You start acting like that then Uther will start to think that I've enchanted you to turn against your father."

"He's doing a good enough job of that himself."

"Arthur I know you don't like it, but you have to get along with your father, act as you normally do, do as he asks."

"Why?"

"I need to earn Uther's trust. Uther has had a hatred for magic for more than twenty years now, and now he has a sorcerer living in his kingdom, so close to him, how he feels about magic he will probably think that I am to 'strike' as soon as his guard is down. He needs to trust me."

"And how is he to do that?" asked Leon.

"Well the day after I first arrived in Camelot, I saved Arthur's life and straight away he named me as Arthur's manservant, so he must of trusted me enough to serve his son. I'm guessing that the only way to gain Uther's trust quick is to risk my life to save his."

"And what if you end up dying stupid."

"Arthur, I got shot in the shoulder with an arrow yesterday, I should still be laid up and resting, but look at me, I'm fine." at this point, Merlin lifted his left arm up and started to move it around as though to prove his point. "I'm very powerful Arthur. It was my magic that healed me this quick. I'll be fine."

"We need to show my father that not only can he trust Merlin, but also that all magic is not evil."

"Are you suggesting that we use magic on your father to put him in danger then I use my magic and risk my life to save him?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Yes, but, we need to think on how to work it, if magic is being used on him, straight away, he'll think it's you Merlin. Do you know anyone with magic that would be willing to help Merlin?"

"Yes, but I don't think it's such a good idea to ask him."

"Why not?" asked Leon.

Merlin sighed. "Because it's my father."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_This is where I want to ask my wonderful reviewers if they have any ideas on what they can do to Uther. Please help._

_Chapter fifteen will be up within three to four days. As soon as I get some ideas I can start writing the next chapter. Help please?_

_Review? x_


	15. Chapter 15

****

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter fifteen is up. This chapter is a long(ish) one.**

**I want to a MASSIVE thank you to all of you that have reviewed, put this story on story alert or made this their favorite story. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Message to Emachinescat: I liked your review. It made me laugh :D I don't like Uther that much either :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Later on that day, Arthur and Merlin were explaining their plan to Balinor, who, when he found out he had a chance to hurt Uther, was only too happy to help.

"How are we going to work this then, because even if he does see me using magic on him, he will still blame you because I'm your father." Balinor said looking at Merlin.

"You will be using magic on him but he won't know it's you."

"Why? Am I going to be in disguise?"

"In a round about way, yes." Arthur answered. When Balinor frowned, Arthur continued. "King Lebre is coming to Camelot sometime tomorrow to sign a peace treaty, he allows magic in his kingdom, so I wouldn't put it past him to bring a couple of people with him that have magic, you need to ride out tonight and find out where they are camping, if they are due here tomorrow they shouldn't be too far away from here. Merlin will go with you."

"My magic is more powerful than yours father, we will find the camp, find out who posses magic, capture them, and then I'll use my magic so you look like them and have their memory so you know how to be and how to act."

"Then I get to hurt Uther right?"

"You get to tell my father exactly what you think of him, which is why you want him to suffer, threaten him, tell him his life wouldn't be worth living if he so much as breathed a word about this to anyone. Straight away, my father will either come to me or go to Merlin."

"I will then promise to do all I can to protect him. Now father this is important. You are going to have to hurt me, pretty bad."

Balinor stood up so swiftly it made Arthur and Merlin jump. "No."

"Father you must, we need to make this look as believable as possible and in order to do that, you need to hurt me in front of Uther, because you will be impersonating this bloke, you have to hate me because I am protecting Uther, you really need to lash out at me."

"Merlin-"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "Could me and my father talk privately for a moment Arthur?"

"Of course." Arthur stood up and left.

* * *

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and saw Arthur sat at his table. "What's up Arthur? My father and I are about to leave."

"I know, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left. I want to know what you said to your father after I left earlier on. Before I left, he flat out refused to bring any harm to you, a little while later, he's on board and is willing to help, what did you do or say to convince him?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"Can't."

"You shall tell me." Arthur ordered.

"Shan't."

"I order you to tell me."

"Oh, you order me?"

"Yes Merlin."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place."

"I'm beginning to wonder." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Well. What did you say?"

"I said 'please father.' See you later." Merlin turned and left with a grin on his face before Arthur could say anything else.

* * *

Merlin went to walk out of the gates when a guard stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've got to get some stuff for Gaius." Merlin lied.

"How can you see what you're getting?" the guard asked looking at Merlin suspiciously.

"I said that to Gaius, but he has still made me come out and get them."

"Head back to your chambers. I'll tell Gaius tomorrow."

"Let him leave." Came Leon's voice. "If he wants to go then let him." Leon looked at Merlin who smiled at him in thanks. "Be careful Merlin."

"Thanks Leon." Merlin pulled himself from the other guards grasp and walked away.

* * *

He met with his father just as he got into the woods. "What took you so long son?"

"A guard. I would have been longer if it weren't for Leon showing up when he did. The guard actually told me to go back to my chambers. How did you sneak out without being caught? The only people who know that you're in Camelot is me, Arthur, Leon and Gaius."

"I used the same escape route that Gaius showed me when I escaped over twenty years ago."

"You'll have to show it to me."

"Before I leave I will."

They both started to walk off in the direction that Arthur told them. If they followed his directions, they should be approaching King Lebre and his men within twenty minutes or so. "What did Arthur want you for?"

"He wanted to know what I said to you to make you change your mind so quickly."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because when Arthur sees me, his reaction needs to be real if Uther is watching. We can act it out in front of Uther and he not know the difference because he doesn't know us well. But he knows Arthur only too well, how Arthur acts in front of his father has to be real."

Merlin and Balinor came to a stop when they both saw a load of knights. "This must be King Lebre and his men. But which one is the one with magic?"

"We need to draw him out." Balinor whispered.

"And how do we do that?"

"If we can make a noise then the knights will send the sorcerer to investigate."

"Why will they?"

"Why would a knight who has been travelling all day and who is comfy go and investigate a noise where he would probably have to fight, when a sorcerer can get rid of whoever it is with a flick of his wrist?"

"How do we get him out here though?"

Balinor looked at Melin. "Your clumsy Merlin. Act as you normally do."

"Not you too father. I get enough of that form Arthur."

"You told me yourself that you are clumsy. Just be yourself."

"You're as bad as Arthur." Merlin mumbled before using his magic to create a noise behind them.

Just as Balinor said, a knight told the sorcerer to check it. When the sorcerer got closer to them and out of sight of the knights, Merlin used his magic to tie the sorcerer up. "What's your name?"

"Lathia."

"Lathia. From one sorcerer to another, you have my word that I will not harm you."

That was the last thing Lathia heard before darkness surrounded him. Merlin was whispering incantations whilst Balinor looked on. When he was done, Balinor felt himself getting shorter and his hair going longer as it changed colour. Merlin looked at Balinor and smiled. "I did it."

"Well done son." Balinor said in a voice that he knew wasn't his own.

Balinor moved forward to help Merlin when he heard a knight call out. "Shorla, Lathia has been gone a while, go and see where he is."

Merlin and Balinor looked up to see the man called Shorla approaching.

"Go father. You have Lathia's memories and actions, he shouldn't suspect anything. I'll take care of Lathia."

Balinor nodded and headed towards the camp.

After Merlin took care of Lathia by putting him in a safe place where no-one would find him, he headed back to Camelot.

When Merlin got to the gates, the same guard stopped him. "I thought that you was getting stuff for Gaius." he said looking at Merlin.

"I got there and decided you were right. I'll just be going now." he said, smiling at Leon who smiled back when Merlin passed him.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter sixteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter sixteen is up. Just a couple more chapters after this. (I think.)**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite story. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin was stood with Arthur in the throne room as Uther and King Lebre were greeting each other. Not far behind King Lebre on his left, stood two men. Arthur leaned over to Merlin. "Are those two the sorcerers?" he whispered.

"They are. Shorla and Lathia."

"Which one is Balinor."

"Lathia."

"Which one is that one?"

"If you look at them, the answer is staring you in the face. Which one is looking daggers at Uther?"

Arthur grinned. "Got you." he said as he and Merlin focused their attention back on King Lebre.

"And I hope you don't mind Uther. I have brought two of my most trusted sorcerers with me. They have gave me their word that they will not do anything, so I give you my word."

Uther turned and looked over his shoulder, to the rest of the people in the throne room, it looked like Uther was looking at Arthur, but Uther looked at Merlin who locked eyes with him before looking away.

"Very well Lebre. I hope you all enjoy your stay as we go over our peace treaty."

"I'm sure we will Uther."

Uther turned and walked over to Arthur and Merlin. "Merlin will you keep a very close eye on them?"

"Of course I will sire. They will know that I have magic because amongst other sorcerers, you can tell, I will tell them who I am if they ask, but I will tell them that you don't know. As far as they know, you hate magic and will kill anyone who posesses it, I'll tell them that is why I've kept quiet and even Arthur doesn't know."

"If they know you have magic, won't they tell me?" Uther asked.

"No. If I act how they like, they will keep my secret." Uther nodded. "Excellent."

Uther moved away and stood in front of Lebre. "This here is my son Arthur's manservant. He will show... What are their names?"

"Lathia and Shorla."

"Merlin will show them to their rooms."

Merlin bowed to Uther and made his way out of the throne room, gesturing for Lathia and Shorla to follow.

* * *

As soon as the throne room doors shut behind them, Shorla spoke up. "How King Uther is with you, I'm guessing he doesn't know you have magic."

"You guessed right."

"How long have you had magic Merlin." asked Lathia.

"I was born with it."

"Does your mother or father have it?" asked Shorla.

"My father is a dragonlord. He has magic, but not as powerful as me."

"Have you ever thought of teaching him more Merlin so he could learn to become more powerful?" Shorla said looking at Merlin.

"Why would I do that? If I teach him to be more powerful he could punish me a lot more then he does now." All of of sudden someones hand landed on the back of Merlin's head with a deafening smack.

Merlin stopped walking, held his head and looked at Lathia who was looking daggers at him. Merlin cursed himself silently. He forgot that his father was Lathia.

"You should respect and help your parents Merlin." Lathia said.

"Lathia lost his parents when he was four years old." Shorla explained. "I took him in."

Merlin nodded and apologised before he started to walk again.

* * *

After showing his father and Shorla to the rooms that they will be staying in, Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's up with you?"

"My father walloped me around the back of the head."

"Why?"

"I forgot that he was Lathia and I said something. He hit me even harder than you do."

Merlin sat down facing Arthur. "I showed Shorla to his room first. So I got a chance to be alone with my father, I talked to him, but he just grumbled back, I think he is still mad at me for what I said."

"What did you say?" When Merlin told Arthur, it annoyed him to see Arthur start to laugh. "Idiot Merlin."

"Yeah, well, father said that he is going to threaten Uther the first chance he gets."

* * *

Arthur was still sat at his table sorting through some papers whilst Merlin was cleaning his room when Uther walked in with a thunderous look on his face. Merlin bowed and went to leave but Uther stopped him. "You stay Merlin."

"What's up father?"

"I have just been threatened with my life by one of King Lebre sorcerers, Lathia. He did nothing but insult me, told me how he has waited years to say to my face exactly what he thought of me and threatened that if I so much as told anyone he would kill me. He said how he would kill me, no-one would think that it was magic that did it." Uther looked at Merlin who nodded. "That is possible sire. But you have nothing to worry about. His magic isn't even as half as powerful as mine. He won't touch you whilst I'm here."

"Too right, I am going to tell that King Lebre that the peace treaty is off and tell him to leave my kingdom at once."

"Hang on a minute father. You said that it didn't bother you that King Lebre allowed magic because you only want the peace treaty because of his big army. Don't let this Lathia get in the way of that. His army is slightly bigger than ours. If you go to Lebre now it will most likely cause a war just because you're letting someone like Lathia try and get his own way. Keep up the pretense with Lebre and let Merlin deal with Lathia."

Uther looked at Merlin and sighed. "Alright Merlin. I trust you."

"You do? Even though I have magic?"

"Yes. I don't trust you with my life...yet, but we will take one day at a time. Just don't make me regret my decision." and with that, Uther left.

"My father doesn't waste time does he?" Merlin said grinning.

"Well he would have to be quick because they sign the peace treaty in the morning before they leave in the afternoon."

"It will work won't it? Your father will keep up the pretense won't he?"

"He will. When he told me he banished you for having magic, I asked why because he knew that Lebre allows magic and he wants to sign a peace treaty with him, all my father said was, because of his army, that's all."

Merlin nodded. "Well I've finished your room, your armour is clean, I'll leave you to your paperwork and go and apologise to my father again. Hopefully he'll start talking to me again. I will be here later to help prepare you for the feast tonight."

"Alright Merlin. Thank you." Merlin bowed his head and left.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter seventeen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seventeen is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of those who have reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorite stories. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning found Arthur losing his patience with Merlin who hadn't done a thing right all morning. "What's the matter with you this morning Merlin? You haven't got a thing right all morning, it's as if you don't know what you're doing."

"That's because I don't."

Arthur looked at Merlin and narrowed his eyes. "Merlin?"

The person in front of Arthur shook his head. Straight away, Arthur unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the other persons chest. "Who are you?"

"It Gaius sire."

"Prove it." Arthur said, not lowering his sword.

Gaius started telling Arthur all that had happened and gave specific details that only Arthur and his father should know. Arthur lowered his sword. "How has Merlin done this?"

"He did the same with me as he did with Balinor. Merlin spent most of last night with his father. Afterwards, Merlin went to see Uther."

"What are they planning?"

"As far as Uther knows. I'm Gaius, but to everyone else, I'm Merlin, he thinks that after the peace treaty is done and you leave the throne room with Merlin, Lathia will think that Merlin is out of the way to threaten Uther."

"But with Balinor being Lathia, he knows that you are really Gaius and Merlin is hiding in the throne room, so when he threatens Uther, Balinor acts all suprised to see Merlin there because he thought he left with me."

"Not quite." Gaius said. "Balinor is going to make it look as though he left the throne room shortly after King Lebre. He will hide. He knows where Merlin is hiding so he won't go anywhere near there. You will then send me to go and do something whilst you talk to your father, once you mention Lathia threatening him, that's when Balinor will make his appearence."

"Then what?"

"They will argue a bit, and then Balinor will send a spell at your father which Merlin will take. Merlin has been teaching Balinor the spell and how to use it right but there is a risk."

"A risk? What kind of risk?"

"Well if he does the spell right, all it will do is knock Merlin to the floor, he won't be unconscious, when he is knocked to the floor go up to him and whisper his name, he will flicker his eyelids to show you he is alright."

"And if it goes wrong? And Merlin doesn't respond?"

"I don't even want to think about it. If it does go wrong Arthur, I want you to come and get me straight away. As soon as I leave the throne room I will take a potion that will turn me back into my usual self. So if I am needed it will be alright because I've already changed back."

Arthur nodded. "Come on. Lets get this over with." When Arthur left the room, Gaius smirked before following.

* * *

The peace treaty went well, speeches were said, words were exchanged and hands were shook.

Uther walked over to Arthur. "Gaius?" he said looking at Merlin who was stood beside Arthur.

"Yes sire." Uther nodded before looking at Arthur. "Do you know where that Lathia is. I haven't seen him since Lebre left the room."

"Well that other sorcerer, Shorla left with Lebre so Lathia probably went as well." Arthur reasoned. Uther nodded again and walked away to sit on his throne.

One by one, the throne room emptied. At last it was just Uther, Arthur and Gaius left there. Arthur told Gaius something and watched as Gaius left.

From the shadows of the throne room stood Balinor who watched Gaius who looked like his son leave, then turned to look where his proper son was and saw that he was looking straight at him.

"Well father, Lathia must have left the room with Lebre, but don't worry, I won't let you out of my sight until I see him leave along with his King this afternoon."

"How very touching."

Uther looked up and saw Lathia emerge from the shadows. "You. I thought you left when Lebre did." said Uther.

"You thought wrong."

Arthur unsheathed his sword and stood in front of his father and faced Lathia who started to laugh. "A sword isn't going to protect you Arthur, or your father. The only thing that can protect you both now is Merlin, and I stood and watched as you sent him away."

"That's what you thought." Merlin said has he walked through a door, behind Uther's throne, that was slightly open.

Lathia looked shocked to see Merlin. "I just saw you leave."

"No. You just saw someone else disguised as me leave. I've been here all morning. Did you really think that I would leave Uther alone whilst you were still in the kingdom."

Lathia looked at Uther. "I warned you if you told anyone, especially Merlin I will kill you."

Merlin stood in front of Uther. "You just try whilst I'm here."

Lathia sent a spell at Merlin who blocked it easily. Lathia sent more and more spells at Merlin who blocked every single one. Merlin sent a spell at Lathia who wasn't quick enough and sent him to the floor. When he appeared to be unconscious, Merlin turned to look at Uther. "Are you alright sire?"

Uther who seemed a bit shaken, nodded. "Yes. Thank you Merlin."

"Your welcome sire. I told you that you could trust me when I said that I wouldn't let him harm you."

"And even though I said I did trust you I still doubted you. No more though Merlin. I trust you. Implicitly."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you sire. That means a lot." Uther nodded and tapped Merlin on the shoulder before walking away.

As soon as Balinor hit the floor, he listened to all that had been said and watched the scene through narrowed eyes. Once he saw Uther go to move away from Merlin. He stood up. "Die, Uther Pendragon." he said before shooting the spell that Merlin taught him straight at Uther. Merlin spun round when he heard the spell and ran towards Uther who stood shocked as he saw the spell getting nearer and nearer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Merlin run and stand in front of him. The spell hit Merlin directly in the chest who stumbled back into Uther before dropping to the floor.

Arthur rushed up to Merlin and knelt down beside him. "Merlin." When Arthur saw that Merlin did flicker his eyelids, he put his head on Merlin's chest and listened to his heart. Arthur looked up at Uther who actually looked worried. "His heart rate has dropped. He's barely breathing."

Arthur shouted for the guards and two rushed into the room. "Arrest Lathia." Arthur said with anger in his voice. With Merlin's condition he forgot that Lathia is Balinor. As the gurads arrested Lathia and dragged him from the throne room. Uther looked at Lathia to see him with an evil smirk on his face.

Arthur picked Merlin up. "I need to get him to Gaius." Arthur left the room and headed to Gaius's rooms and was surprised to see his father following.

* * *

_Well. What do you think?_

_Chapter eighteen will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter eighteen is up. Just one more chapter to go after this.**

****

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed this story. Put down as one of their favorites. Or put it on story alert. You people are Amazing. I love you all :D **

* * *

Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius's rooms. When Gaius's door was slammed open, Gaius looked up to see Arthur carrying Merlin and Uther stood behind him. "What happened?" Gaius said as he rushed up to Arthur who was lowering Merlin onto Gaius's bed.

"Lathia aimed a spell at my father and Merlin jumped in the way, it hit him in the chest, he fell back against my father before he dropped to the floor. I quickly rushed up to him, I called his name but he didn't respond. I put my head on his chest and found that his heart rate has dropped."

"Will he be alright Gaius?" asked Uther.

"I hope so sire. I'll do all I can." Gaius walked over to his shelves and picked up a potion. "Hopefully, this potion should help to sort his heart rate out." Gaius walked back over to Merlin. "Arthur can you hold his head up please?"

Arthur did as he was asked and watched as Gaius carefully poured the potion down Merlin's throat.

"Anything you need Gaius." Uther said as he made to leave.

"Thank you Uther." Uther nodded before leaving.

As soon as Uther left, Gaius slapped the top of Merlin's leg. "He's gone Merlin, get up." Arthur stood there, shocked, as Merlin sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What's up with your face Arthur?" Merlin asked, grinning at Arthur.

"I thought that you was dying."

"Technically I was. Remember that potion that you took to bring you to the brink of death?" When Arthur nodded, Merlin continued. "Well, there is also a spell that can do that. But you didn't know about my magic then, so you had the potion."

"So this was all planned?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"We couldn't Arthur. Your reaction to me getting hurt had to be real. Me and my father are alright acting it out because Uther doesn't know me and my father well enough to know when we are acting. But your father knows you so it had to be real. Good eh?"

Arthur answered Merlin with a slap around the back of his head. "That's for getting me worried about you. Idiot."

"Ha. Sorry Arthur. Go to Uther and tell him that Gaius has managed to bring me around and that I'll be alright in a couple of hours. I'm going to go and get my father so we can go and get the real Lathia."

Arthur took a key from his belt and handed it to Merlin. "You'll need this. Your father is in the cells."

"What? Why?"

"Well I was that bothered about you when that spell hit you, I forgot that Balinor was really Lathia and I got the guards to arrest him."

Merlin stood up. "Tell your father to still keep the peace treaty and act as though everything is alright. Tell him you let Lathia out of the cells, but not to worry as I am going to see to it that Lathia won't remember any of this."

"What are you going to do with the real Lathia?"

"Bring him to Camelot, make him forget that he met me in the woods and give him a memory so he thinks that he has been in Camelot all along. Then when he ever gets questioned or if anyone talks to Lathia about their stay in Camelot, he can answer them."

Arthur smiled. "Brilliant."

"Thanks Arthur."

"Don't get too used to it Merlin, you're a complete idiot the rest of the time."

* * *

Merlin ran down to the cells and let Balinor out. "Merlin. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father. Come on. You're coming with me. I need to get the real Lathia and bring him to Camelot. I need to modify his memory so he will think that he travelled all the way to Camelot and that is where he has been all along. Arthur is going to tell Uther that I have erased that part of Lathia's memory and he won't be bothered by him anymore."

"Did the plan work? Does Uther trust you?"

"With his life."

"I'm glad son. Lets go and get Lathia."

* * *

Merlin took Balinor to the hiding place where he hid the real Lathia. Balinor picked Lathia up and placed him on the cart that Merlin brought out with him. Merlin covered him over with a blanket, completly hiding him from view. "Time for you to sneak back in whilst I continue my chores for Gaius." Merlin said with a grin on his face. "They all know if I'm not collecting pots for Gaius I'm doing heavy work load, like dragging this crate for of all sorts on eh?"

Balinor smiled. "Crafty. Lets get back and get him in to his rooms."

Balinor and Merlin managed to get an unconcious Lathia back in his rooms without anyone spotting them. Once there, Merlin locked the door whilst Balinor lowered Lathia on to the bed.

"Before you do anything to him." Balinor said pointing at Lathia. "Change me back."

Merlin changed Balinor back then walked up to Lathia. "Place your hand on his arm father."

"Why?"

"I need to put in all the memories of you coming to Camelot and the time you spent in Camelot and what you have been doing in Camelot, apart from the bit with Uther, and to do that, you need to touch him." Merlin explained.

Balinor placed his hand on Lathia's right arm and watched as Merlin began speaking. When Merlin finished, he looked at Balinor and nodded his head to let him know that he could remove his hand.

"Is that it now son? All done?"

"Yep. He'll be awake in a couple of hours. I want you to stay in Camelot for a few days though."

"Why?"

"Because I have something planned."

* * *

Merlin walked into the throne room and saw Arthur and Uther talking. "Merlin. You're alright?" Uther asked.

"I'm fine thank you sire. Lathia is asleep in his rooms. I have modified his memory. The only thing he remembers about you is that you are the King of Camelot, you have magic banned but are willing to make an exception as you are signing a peace treaty with his king that took place this morning."

"Thank you Merlin. Even though I have done all of this to you, you still go out of your way to help me. You even risked your life for me. You must be rewarded, not only for your heroics of risking your life to save mine, but also as an apology as to the way I've behaved. What do you want? If you want you don't have to be Arthur's servant anymore. You can have a higher position."

"Thank you sire. But I'd rather stay as Arthur's manservant. I feel as though it is my job to protect the future king by all means possible, and to do that, I am never to leave his side, so being his manservant is the best way for me to watch him as I never leave his side. But seeing as you mentioned a reward. I can only think of one thing that I want."

"What's that?"

"My father Balinor to be no longer banished from Camelot. My father is now living with my mother. I often get visits from my mother but to see my father I have to leave Camelot and Arthur's side to see him. I want him to be able to walk free around Camelot and spend days here with me and my mother without him having to look over his shoulder."

Uther nodded. "Very well Merlin. If that is what you want. How soon can he be here?"

"He can be here within two days."

"Then I will give him a full pardon when he arrives."

"Thank you sire. I'll send him a message now." Merlin turned on his heel and went to walk away but stopped.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Message..." Merlin muttered before turning to face Arthur. "Message. I've just remembered."

"Remembered what?" Arthur asked watching as Merlin walked up to him.

Merlin snatched Arthur's silver ring from his finger and placed it in the palm of his hand and said an incantation before handing the ring back over to Arthur who took it and placed it back on his finger. "Huh! 'If I'm up, you're up.' I'll remember that the next time you want a lie in." Merlin bowed his head to Uther and left the room. Merlin closed the doors behind him, but not before he heard Uther ask. "What does he mean 'If I'm up, you're up' Arthur?"

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Chapter nineteen (which will be the last chapter) will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter nineteen is up. This is the last chapter :(**

**For the last time. I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. Thank you so much. I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

****

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

A couple of days later Merlin was stood in the throne room along with his mother. He sent a message to his mother to come, that way Balinor could act as though he came with her.

Arthur was stood at the top of the throne room with his father who was giving a speech whilst standing in front of Balinor. Once Uther pardoned Balinor, Merlin was the first to clap, soon joined by his mother, Arthur, Leon and Gaius. Uther, who still hated Balinor, just nodded his head, indicating that he was free to go.

"I can't begin to tell you how good it feels to walk around and not look over your shoulder." Balinor gave Merlin a one armed hug. "Thank you son. Of all the things that Uther could have rewarded you with, you asked for me to be pardoned."

"If you and Hunith want to stay a while Balinor, there are a few rooms on the east side of the castle for you." Arthur said

"That will be lovely, thank you Arthur." Hunith said smiling.

Arthur leaned on Merlin's shoulder. "Well then Merlin. I got you back to Camelot, you can live freely here, even though my father knows of your magic, father now trusts you with his life, Balinor has been pardoned and is free to come and go as he pleases, there is just one more thing we have to do now before we get back to normal."

"What's that?"

"Look in front of you."

Merlin looked ahead of him along with Balinor and Hunith to see Leon opening a door so his maid Mary-Ann could go through. "Ah yes."

"Merlin, don't you dare, if them two have feelings for each other then they will come out sooner or later." Hunith said.

"Mother, them two have been in love with each other for a year and still nothing has been said. Leon not make a move because he thinks that knights cannot be seen courting a servant."

Arthur frowned. "If that's what he thinks, he couldn't be more wrong. Leon can court Mary-Ann. It is sometimes frowned upon but it's not against the law. The only people who can't court servants is royalty."

Arthur looked at Hunith and Balinor. "If you go and wait in Gaius's quarters, I'll get a servant to show you to one of the rooms in the east wing."

Balinor shook Arthur's hand. "Thank you Arthur. You're a good man."

"You too Balinor." Arthur let go of Balinor's hand and turned to Merlin. "Come on then idiot."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were on their way to Arthur's chambers when a maid stopped to talk to Merlin. "I have news for us Merlin. I don't know whether it's good or bad." she said.

"What is it?"

"Mary-Ann has been spotted wrapped in sir Leon's arms kissing."

"But that's good news." Merlin said smiling.

"Is it though. Before all we heard was 'Leon is so great.' 'Leon is so handsome.' 'Leon is so brave.' Now all we are going to hear is 'Leon is so romantic.' 'Leon is so loving.' 'Leon is so caring.' Any way, I'll see you later Merlin." she said before walking away.

Merlin turned to Arthur. "At least we haven't got to get them together now. So everything is back to normal."

"Everything is back to normal." Arthur said grinning at Merlin.

"That grin. I don't think I'm going to like what's coming next."

"You probably won't Merlin. You was out of Camelot for a week and half, and when you came back you was laid up because you were injured, then when you was better , there was all that business with my father."

"So?" Merlin asked, knowing he definitly wasn't going to like what came next.

"So. My chambers are a complete mess, it needs to be cleaned from top to bottom, my armour needs cleaning, my sword needs sharpening, my dogs need excercising, my stables need mucking out, and seeing as you took my fun away of not being able to wind you up anymore with my ring, I think a few hours in the stocks is a good idea."

Merlin mumbled something that Arthur couldn't quite hear and set off towards Arthur's chambers. "Merlin. Where are you going?"

"To clean your chambers."

"Not yet you're not. Stocks first."

"But I will get really dusty cleaning your chambers. If I do that first, then the stocks. I can bath before doing the stables. If I go in the stocks first. I'll have to have three baths today instead of two." Merlin moaned.

"Aw." Arthur said mockingly. "Stocks Merlin."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur his eyes glowed gold and he turned to walk away.

"Merlin what have you done?"

"Nothing." Merlin lied.

"You've done something because you're eyes glowed gold. What have you done?"

Merlin said nothing, but smiled looking just above Arthur's head. Arthur lifted his arms up and felt a pair of donkey ears. "Merlin you get rid of them. Get rid of them right now." Arthur ordered. Merlin started laughing. "Look on the bright side Arthur. At least your cape hides your tail." Arthur felt around his back and did indeed find a tail.

Merlin laughed at the look on Arthur's face but started to run when Arthur advanced on him. "Merlin you get back here and fix it now." Arthur yelled, running after Merlin who was still laughing.

* * *

_The end._

_ I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you to all once again. You people really are AMAZING. :D_

_Review? x_


End file.
